


Hopelessly Addicted

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Christmas Fluff, Derek Wears Glasses, Derek's Birthday, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Hair Color, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Minor Praise Kink, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Photographer Stiles, Piercings, Punk, Tattooed Derek, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, The Hale Family, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Writer Derek, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here.” Stiles spread his legs wide, but Derek didn’t come nearer.</p><p>“I said you have to sit there and watch,” Derek said, face flushed.</p><p>“But I want to suck you off,” Stiles whined. “The teeny panties aren’t even keeping your dangly bits in.”</p><p>Derek choked. “Dangly… Stiles!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



> A very, merry holiday season to you all.
> 
> This fic was written for [punkhale](http://punkhale.tumblr.com) (I did not know she changed URLs at first, so I was super confused). I tried to put in the stuff she wanted, though I think I kinda failed at parts.
> 
> I really do hope you like this, punkhale.
> 
> I have difficulty writing smut, I really do, and I don’t really write anything kinky. But for this I wrote a few scenes. Here’s hoping I didn’t fuck it up. /embarrassed/ And this was also really indulgent and just... made me happy. I haven’t had time to edit this too much though, so sorry for any typos. 
> 
> I’m so embarrassed. I don’t know why. /headdesk/
> 
> Enjoy.

Stiles hummed under his breath as he drove through the snow-filled streets on his way to the house he shared with his boyfriend, Derek. They’ve been together for five years, have lived together for three, and moved into this quaint little house just a few months back. If that didn’t scream domestic, Stiles didn’t know what did.

He stopped at a parking light, rubbing the star tattoo on his wrist as he waited. He glanced at his bag on the passenger seat, thinking of his birthday gift to Derek.

“Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow,” he sung under his breath after the light changed green and he directed his jeep around the corner.

Stiles carefully parked his jeep beside Derek’s Camaro, flicking his tongue against the piercing in his lower lip in concentration. It was a habit he was never able to break after he got it when he was sixteen. He didn’t have plans to break the habit either, not with the way Derek tended to stare at his tongue and lips when he did that.

Stiles cut the engine, wrapped his coat and scarf tighter around him, and grabbed his camera bag and backpack before slipping out of the vehicle and heading for the front door.

“Honey, I’m home,” he called out once he walked in. He stomped the snow off his boots and hung up his coat, scarf, and gloves before peeking into the living room. After seeing it was empty, he moved on to the kitchen.

Derek, the love of his life, was seated at the table. He was barefooted, bare-chested and dressed in only a pair of sweatpants. His back to Stiles, giving Stiles full view of the triskelion tattoo in the middle of his shoulder blades and the vine tattoo curling around his left hip. Derek was busy typing on his laptop and occasionally taking sips from the mug beside it.

“Hey,” Stiles said, walking close to place a kiss on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek jumped a little in surprise, his classes bouncing on his nose, before smiling bashfully. “Hi. Sorry. I was busy.”

“Not a problem, sweetheart,” Stiles said. He leaned down to kiss Derek full on the mouth, licking deep into his mouth and tasting coffee with a hint of something sweet, like peppermint. Derek teased him in turn, tongue curling lightly around Stiles’ lip ring before licking into his mouth and chuckling. Stiles leaned back, pleased at Derek’s bright eyes and the dark flush that appeared along his cheeks, neck and ears.

“How was your day, baby?” Stiles asked as he placed his backpack and camera bag on the table.

“Not so bad, I guess,” Derek said as he headed to the cabinet to grab Stiles’ mug and pour him coffee. “I’m still stuck on the last chapter though, so I didn’t write much today.”

Stiles hopped up on the counter and swung his feet idly. He caught Derek between his legs, pulling him close. Derek handed Stiles his mug and Stiles took a sip as he stared at Derek over the rim and rubbed soothing circles against the vine tat on his lover’s hip.

Derek’s dark hair was tousled, his stubble needed a bit of a trim, and he had dark bags under his eyes. He had on his favorite earrings, two dark green studs on the left lobe and two silver ones on the right lobe with a hoop though the top, all of them from Stiles. Derek had a thing for tugging on his ears and playing with the studs when he was thinking, which was why Stiles liked buying him different kinds of earrings.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Stiles said. “I’m sure you’ll finish the novel before your birthday.”

“Before Christmas,” Derek murmured.

“Which is also your birthday,” Stiles corrected, finishing the last of his coffee. “I could care less about some Pagan holiday, when I would rather worship you.”

Derek swatted his thigh lightly, but Stiles could see the pleased look in his eyes. “How about you? How was the shoot?”

Stiles scoffed. “Boring. The model tried to hit on me.”

Derek only looked amused behind his glasses, reaching up to run his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Did he now?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping the ‘p’. “It would have been so much easier to wave him off if I actually had something to wave at his face, you know?” He waved his left hand which was sadly bereft of something circular around the ring finger.

Derek’s face softened, ducking his head shyly. “Well… you know… soon.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah, soon.”

Well, Stiles already had a pair in his backpack, so soon is definitely coming soon.

“Now…” Stiles leaned back so he could tug off his shirt and toss it on a chair. He leaned down to kiss the arrow along Derek’s collarbone. “Pleasantries are over and coffee has been consumed, so let’s have sex.”

“So romantic.” Derek rolled his eyes, though he readily tugged Stiles closer, grinding their clothed dicks together.

“You know me, gorgeous,” Stiles said with a wink. He hummed appreciatively when Derek leaned down to kiss the wolf tattoo on the right side of his chest, one hand coming up to tug his nipple piercing.

Derek stepped away for a second to grab the lube they stashed deep inside the junk drawer and Stiles took the opportunity to peel off his jeans. Stiles rubbed his cock through his boxers with one hand while the other reached up to flick his pierced nipple, shivering at the sensation. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Stiles heard Derek click his tongue against his teeth. “So impatient.”

Stiles scoffed, opening one eye lazily to half-glare at him. “What? I’m horny, you’re half naked, and I really want to get fucked. Or I can fuck you. What are you in the mood for?”

Stiles felt pleased when Derek chuckled. He liked making his boyfriend laugh.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Stiles said, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Let’s take those pants off.”

Derek looked down at the ground, a flush spreading on his face. He fiddled with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Stiles sat up immediately, a zing of arousal coursing through him so strongly that his was almost completely hard. “You got a new pair,” he said, not even asking, and then amended, “You got a few new pairs.”

Derek shook his head, looking both pleased and embarrassed. “Just one, and it’s not new. I… I couldn’t write earlier so I cleaned out the closet. I found a new one at the back.”

Stiles sighed in both relief and arousal. “Just one. That’s good. Not that I don’t want to see you in new ones, sweetheart, but I was already planning to buy you a few.”

“It’s Christmas–” Stiles made a face at that so Derek said, “–my birthday so… I want to wear it and you’ll just…” he waved a hand. “You’ll sit there and appreciate it.”

Stiles waggled an eyebrow at him. “Don’t I always?”

Derek smiled and turned around so he had his back to Stiles. He wiggled his ass a little, making Stiles chuckle, and then pushed down his sweatpants, letting them pool at his ankles.

“Oh, god, baby. Those are the cutest,” Stiles cooed.

The pair was new, definitely. Stiles hadn’t seen these before. The panties were black with little white prints all over it and made of stretchy cotton. It had a high waist, settling neatly around his lover’s hips, and covered Derek’s firm ass completely.

Stiles rubbed his hard cock through his boxers, groaning when Derek did another hip wiggle.

“Turn around. Let me see the front, sweetheart.”

Derek complied and Stiles just about moaned at the sight. The front was cut high at the sides, making Derek’s already long legs look even longer, and it didn’t leave much space for his cock and his balls. His cock was tucked to the side, already half-hard at Stiles’ intense gaze, while his balls barely fit inside the scrap of fabric. It was obscene.

“Come here.” Stiles spread his legs wide, but Derek didn’t come nearer.

“I said you have to sit there and watch,” Derek said, face flushed.

“But I want to suck you off,” Stiles whined. “The teeny panties aren’t even keeping your dangly bits in.”

Derek choked. “Dangly… Stiles!”

Stiles snickered. “I have to get my entire face down there, baby. Come on.”

Derek shook his head. “No. Stay there.”

“I don’t even get a kiss?” Stiles whined. His lips were literally tingling at the desire to press lips, tongue and teeth to his lover.

Derek shook his head. “No. Later.”

“What? Why?” Stiles whined.

Derek ignored him and grabbed a chair. He sat down facing Stiles and spread his legs, giving Stiles the perfect view of Derek’s crotch.

“Shit.” Stiles hissed, just outright pulling his cock out of his boxers.

Derek smiled and Stiles could just die. Derek still had his glasses on and his tattoos matched his pretty panties perfectly.

Derek went right onto business. He stroked his cock through the panties first. He was already half-hard and growing harder under Stiles’ intense gaze.

“Mm.” Stiles licked his lips. “Go on, baby. Get hard for me. I can almost see your big cock stretching out those adorable little panties.”

Derek’s breath hitched and he nodded. He stretched out on the seat, so that his hips jutted out more. He stroked just a little bit harder, his thumb sweeping along the shaft, while his other hand reached down and rubbed his balls.

Stiles didn’t even notice himself stroking his own hard cock. He was concentrating on how Derek’s testicles looks so round and delicious against the black fabric, almost popping out at the sides.

Derek gasped when his cock grew hard inside the panties, the head catching against the waistband. “Now?”

“Not yet,” Stiles said, stroking his own cock, precum beading at the tip. “Not until you’re completely leaking. Touch your nipples for me.” He bit down on his lip ring as he watched.

Derek groaned and nodded, eyes closed, his glasses almost sliding off his nose. He closed his eyes and used one hand to stroke his beautiful body, from his abs up to his pecs to his neck and then moving back down to catch a nipple. He kept on rubbing his cock and kneading his balls through the panties until the tip stuck out at the top.

“Mm, so beautiful,” Stiles said, ever the talker. He flicked his own pierced nipple just to make himself shudder. “I love this, love that cute little pair, love your cock, love your gorgeous bod.”

Derek nodded, eyes still closed. Stiles saw him press his nail to his nipple, heard his hitch of breath, saw the white glistening tip of his cock. Derek always leaked so much, and Stiles loved it.

“I love watching you. You’re always so captivating,” Stiles sighed, watching as Derek transferred to his other nipple and moaned loudly. “The sounds you make, the way you look, the way your hips just rolled into your hand.” Stiles licked his lips. “Rub harder for me baby, faster. Use your hips.”

Derek did so, and Stiles watched as his hips did roll in that lovely rhythm that Stiles was familiar with.

“Rub the tip with your thumb, baby. I know you like that,” Stiles said, voice heavy. He stopped stroking his cock altogether and watched instead. “And don’t take your cock out.”

Derek’s eyes were half-open and he licked his lips as he did a sinuous body roll. “But…”

“Nuh-uh, baby,” Stiles said. “You remember how we christen our new panties, don’t we?” Derek bit his lip and Stiles watched his eyes flutter shut. “And don’t close your eyes. Look at me,” he added.

Derek opened his eyes, and let out a soft whine. He let go of his nipple and propped his arm against the seat instead, giving him more leverage to roll his hips into his hand.

“Ooh, you’re fucking your hand, darling. That’s so good,” Stiles said, licking his lips. He could feel himself drooling at the sight. “I can’t wait to see you come. It would look so good against the black cloth.”

Derek nodded. “Y-Yeah.” And he did a slow roll of his hips that almost had Stiles flailing off the counter. And Derek was absolutely leaking at this point.

“A little more. Come on,” Stiles urged. “Putting on such a good show for me darling. Just a bit more.”

Stiles greedily took in the sight as Derek rolled his hips harder, thumb catching against the tip of his cock and fingers just rubbing and rubbing against the cloth. Usually Derek wouldn’t come from simply humping his own hand through cloth, but a stressed Derek is a Derek on a hair trigger.

A bit more urging from Stiles and a promise to let Derek fuck him while still in his soon-to-be-soiled panties and Derek was arching back, body stretching in a long, glorious line as he orgasmed with a low groan. His cock was still partially caught in his boxers though so it ended up in a sticky mess on Derek’s lower belly and his panties.

Stiles whimpered and his rock-hard cock twitched. It was so glorious and so fucking dirty.

Stiles watched his heaving lover, letting him recover, and all the while Stiles plied him with compliments and praise.

Derek finally looked at him, sated and happy, a smile on his face.

“You ok, sweetheart?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. “Yeah.” His eyes drifted to Stiles’ hard-on. “How about–”

Stiles just grinned. “You said I had to sit here and appreciate you, baby. And I did. I do.” He stretched his arms up and tucked them behind his head. He propped open his legs. “But you never said anything about doing it to me, and I know how much you love sucking me off anyway. Don’t you, darling?”

Derek flushed, sliding off his seat. He stood up on slightly shaky knees. “Yeah.”

“And you still owe me kisses, baby. Like a thousand kisses,” Stiles said, crooking a finger at him.

When Derek was close enough, Stiles grabbed him by the forearm and tugged him close, making the older man fall against his chest. He took Derek’s cum-soiled hand and brought it to his mouth, licking up all the mess, and goddammit Derek looked flushed and debauched and delicious and Stiles just…

“Oh, I am going to ravish you.”

Without further ado, he surged forward, pressing his lips to Derek’s in a bruising kiss.

* * *

A week later, Stiles was curled up on the couch looking through Derek’s portfolio while toying with a lighter. Derek was not a professional model, but what use was Stiles’ photography job if he couldn’t use it on the one person he actually preferred modeling for him.

So Stiles made his boyfriend a private portfolio for just the two of them, with a sleek black leather cover and gold lettering on the front that spelled Derek’s name and listed Stiles at the bottom as his photographer… owner… lover… same thing.

Derek and Stiles met through Derek’s editor, Lydia, her boyfriend Jackson, and Jackson’s best friend Danny. Danny and Jackson were some of the models Stiles regularly worked with and they recommended Stiles to Lydia because she was looking for someone to photograph Derek and update his author’s photo. Stiles saw Derek’s photo on the dust jacket of one of his books, and it was definitely far from flattering for such a beautiful man.

It was lust at first sight for Stiles after seeing Derek, who was physically his type with the studs in his ears, his nerdy frames, and the arrow tattoo that was inked across his collarbone. It took the entirety of the two-hour-long shoot – it was actually supposed to be only an hour tops but Stiles kept trying to prolong it and Derek didn’t seem to be in a rush either – for Stiles to realize that Derek was much, much better than any guy Stiles had ever been with or could ever dream up.

Derek was sweet, quiet, easily embarrassed, and very kind. He was insanely smart, somewhat deadpan, acerbic, but very sincere. He laughed at Stiles’ jokes no matter how stupid, ducking his head with a soft huff of breath, and his eyes were fucking gorgeous and…

Yeah, Stiles was fast gone on Derek.

They went out for coffee after the shoot, and then lunch the next day, and then dinner and a movie, and ended up having dinner and sex on the fourth day. But It wasn’t just sex. It was really, really good sex, and for Stiles, it became what was most definitely love at first morning-after coffee.

Stiles considered himself lucky Derek reciprocated.

Anyway, ever since then Stiles started taking a lot of pictures of Derek. Every time Derek got a new tattoo or piercing, during holidays, or just whenever Stiles felt like it, he’d grab his camera and snap a photo of his beautiful beau and then file away the best ones in Derek’s portfolio. Stiles took great care of them.

The photos inside ranged from candid shots to casual to fancy dress to half-dressed and everything in between. There were even some nude shots in there, taken after a great deal of convincing and cajoling.

Stiles was still working up to a video.

Stiles thumbed through Derek’s photos, marveling at his boyfriend.

“Beautiful,” Stiles muttered, as he looked through Derek’s more revealing pictures, a black and white side profile photo of Derek naked. He was leaning against a wall with his back arched in a gorgeous curve with one leg was bent to hide his cock from view. One hand was buried in his hair, while the other hand was down between his legs and Derek’s handsome face was crunched up in ecstasy.

Stiles sighed in pleasure, flushed with aroused. “So beautiful,” he murmured stroking the picture with a finger and shivering like he could feel Derek’s strong, muscular, hairy thighs.

Stiles heard the beeping of the alarm from down the hall before it was turned off. A few minutes later and he looked up to see Derek looking soft and rumpled from his nap. He was in a comfortable worn grey sweater and the cutest lace yellow panties with the thong back that looked so perfect against Derek’s tanned skin.

“Had a nice nap, gorgeous?” Stiles asked, as Derek curled up against his side.

Derek nodded, face lighting up when Stiles leaned down to kiss his cheek. “What are you doing?”

Stiles nodded at the portfolio on his lap. “Just looking at you.” He flicked his lighter close.

Stiles picked up smoking in college but stopped after he met Derek. Derek was wary over fires and was also an adorable environmental-loving dork, and while Derek never asked him to stop, Stiles would do anything for his lover, including kicking the habit. So he took to keeping lighters instead, taking out the fluid and flicking it open and close as a calming sort of habit.

The portfolio on Stiles’ lap was opened to a full frontal nude of Derek on their bed, dark hair spread across the pillow, one arm across his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, and his body stretched out with his peaked nipples hard and all his tattoos on display. Dark hair dusted his chest, arms, legs, and below his belly button, which led to a sea of dark curls that framed his half-hard, leaking cock.

“This is like the umpteenth time I’ve seen these, but all your pictures are incredible, love,” Stiles whispered in awe.

Derek flushed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re so beautiful, Derek,” Stiles whispered like a treasured secret. “My perfect model.”

Derek smiled in reply, leaning up to capture Stiles’ cheek and kissing Stiles sweet and tender.

Stiles pushed the portfolios to one side and wrapped his arms around Derek to deepen the kiss. They kissed warm and tender, possessive and loving, taking and giving in equal measures. It was so different from all the other times Stiles kissed other people, and so much more important.

Stiles licked deep into Derek’s mouth, tasting every soft corner and crevice. Derek’s breaths were hitching and he was shuddering with want as he pushed his body closer to Stiles’. Stiles slid one hand through Derek’s hair and reached down to stroke Derek’s firm ass with the other, long fingers stroking the scant piece of fabric between Derek’s ass cheeks.

Derek whined. “Stiles.” Derek slipped a hand under Stiles’ shirt, stroking bare skin and Stiles shivered.

“Yeah, baby?” Stiles asked, biting Derek’s plush bottom lip and then the thin top lip gently, making them a rosy-kissed red. Derek shuddered in his arms, moaning softly.

“F-Fuck me,” Derek murmured.

Stiles tilted his head sideways to nip at Derek’s ear, catching a stud between his teeth and gently tugging. “Not right now, sweetheart. I’m sorry. Remember we have to meet Scott, Lydia and the others?”

Derek groaned, not in a sexy way, though any groan still sounded hot in Stiles’ opinion. “Do we really have to?”

Stiles kissed his shoulders and neck, tongue swiping against the tattoos on Derek’s neck. “We promised them remember? And we still have Christmas shopping to do before we meet your parents and my Dad in a few days.”

Derek sighed. “Fine. I…”

Stiles frowned. He didn’t like not being able to lavish attention on his lover, especially when he asked so nicely to be fucked.

“Maybe we can break in a new pair instead?” Derek asked, sounding hopeful.

Stiles smiled. “Sure thing, love. How about the tiny blue ones with the sexy double straps?”

“With the bow in front?” Derek asked. He smiled bashfully. “I like those.”

“They’ll be perfect on you.” Stiles smiled back and kissed him, loving the way Derek just opened up immediately.

They made out for a while and Stiles giggled at the way Derek’s tongue kept swiping against his lip ring, nibbling and playing with it softly. After a while, the kisses tapered off and Stiles kissed him chastely one last time.

“Come on. Time to get ready,” he said.

* * *

A few days later and it was Christmas eve and Stiles found himself curled over the sink with Derek’s hands in his hair, trying to hold still as his lover shampoos out the rest of the dye. Derek was humming under his breath as he worked, stroking all along the back of Stiles’ ears and ran his fingers gently through his hair.

“You’re a bit overdue for a haircut, love,” Derek said softly.

“It’s fine for a while, makes the color pop.” Stiles shrugged as much as he could in his position, shivering a little when Derek rubbed some soap off his ear.

“Ok, I think got it all,” Derek said after a while, wringing out Stiles’ hair. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ nape. “Here.”

Stiles waited and let Derek guide his head to a towel to dry it off and blowdry it a little. When it was ready, Derek kissed his nape again.

“Go on. Take a look.”

Stiles straightened and let out a whistle. “The green is so neat. I love it.” He grinned at his reflection, looking at the green shine to his hair, more prominent at the front just like Stiles asked. He tugged at the locks. “Do you think Gigi’s gonna like this?”

“Stiles, my grandmother loves everything about you,” Derek said, looking so fond.

Stiles flushed and smiled back. He never went for a whole head of color and never permanent, not like Derek’s grandmother Evangeline Hale, but Stiles liked doing things like these for her, especially during special Hale family events.

“I’ll get those,” Stiles said, swiping the studs on the counter. Derek picked out red and green studs and a silver hoop earring in honor of the festivities. Stiles knew they would look so cute on him.

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek for every earring he put on.

“Now, come on,” Derek said gently. “We have to get dressed.” He headed out.

Stiles nodded, rubbing his still-wet hair. “I picked out your stuff already, sweetheart.” Through the mirror, he saw Derek pause before nodding excitedly.

The Hale family Christmas celebration was usually held at the Hale ancestral manor, a large sprawling mansion near the forest that the Hales have owned for years. It was able to fit all the members of Derek’s rather large family as well as Stiles’ Dad. It was also a time for everyone to celebrate Derek’s birthday and Stiles liked seeing Derek being able to enjoy both events with the entire Hale clan surrounding him.

It was a three-hour drive to the Hale manor and the driveway was already packed when they arrived at a little past ten in the morning. Stiles also spied his Dad’s cruiser in the mix. The moment Stiles opened the car door he could already hear a din coming from inside and he grinned, excited.

They grabbed their overnight bags, the heavy and large bag of presents, and the box of dessert and walked up the drive, footsteps crunching on the snow. There were three snowmen at the front, dressed in beanies and scarves with carrot noses and stick hands that held mittens, though two arms and a nose had fallen off. The stones on their faces were arranged in a smile. In front of them were stones that spelled ‘WELCOM’ with the last letter ruined.

Derek held Stiles haul their things to the porch before going back to arrange the arms, the nose and the letters meticulously. Stiles grinned. He was in love with the most amazing man in the world.

“Ugh. Stop. Please. Get that look off your face, you green-haired loser.”

“Hello to you too, Cam,” Stiles said, not taking his eyes off Derek. “Already found in a coal in your stocking, I take it.”

“Whatever.” Cameron appeared behind him, huffing. He was younger than Derek by a few years but he was the tallest in the family, towering even over their oldest brother Matt and Cam’s older twin Cora .

“Got everything ready?” Stiles asked.

Cameron nodded. “Only me, Cora, Uncle Peter, your Dad and our Dad know.”

Stiles groaned. “You told Peter?”

“He was eavesdropping,” Cameron protested. “You know how he is.”

Stiles sighed. “I guess that can’t be helped then.”

Derek was finally done, brushing off his gloves, and then walking up the steps. His glasses looked a bit damp, but he smiled when he saw his brother.

“Cam! Hey!”

Cameron melted, curling down to let Derek press their cheeks together. “Hey, big bro.”

The brothers chatted as they brought all the stuff inside.

“Good morning!” Stiles called out. “We’re here!”

Voices rang out in reply, but none were louder than the screaming children that came barreling in from the living room. Stiles and Derek immediately found themselves serving as a jungle gym for Derek’s young cousins, nieces and nephews. They were all screaming, laughing, giggling, clamoring for hugs and kisses and attention.

Stiles loved it and he looked back to see Derek smiling so wide and so bright as one of his cousins managed to snatch his glasses and was now hanging off his shoulder. Stiles barely heard Cameron whining loudly about having to lug the stuff in himself, though he did do it with a poorly-concealed smirk.

Some of the adults came out, led by John, Talia and Desmond, the latter of whom was carrying a baby.

Stiles carefully walked around Louis and Amelia, who were clinging to his legs, and hugged his Dad hard. “Hey, Pops. Missed you.”

“Missed you too, son,” John said, rubbing his back. “Nice hair. Matches Derek’s earrings.”

Stiles beamed. He likes that his Dad noticed. His Dad turned to Derek and Stiles greeted his in-laws.

“Hi, Mama and Papa Wolf.”

Talia rolled her eyes at the affectionate nickname and kissed his cheek. She glanced up. “Green hair today?”

Stiles grinned. “Color’s for Gigi, but I couldn’t pick a color so I chose Derek’s favorite.”

Talia smiled widely upon hearing that. She turned to Derek, shooing all the kids off of him.

Desmond gave him a hug. “Hello, Stiles.” He then flashed him a knowing look, to which Stiles subtly nodded and patted his pocket.

Derek and his Dad were hugging it out and were talking quietly and Stiles watched the two most important men in his life bonding.

“Hey, Dad.” Derek turned to his father. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Is this Val’s new baby?” he asked, talking about his eldest sister Valerie.

Desmond grinned and handed the baby over. “May I introduce Daniel Arlie Hale-Reed.”

Derek cooed, gently cradling his new nephew. “Daniel, hi. Uncle Stiles and I are so sorry we couldn’t fly out to Chicago to see you last month.” The baby blinked up at him and Derek looked so enraptured as he kissed his tiny cheek.

Stiles made a strangled noise in his throat. Derek with a baby… fuck. Beside him, his Dad elbowed him, chuckling under his breath.

Derek’s eldest sister Valerie appeared, looking soft and glowing with happiness.

Stiles grinned at her. “Congratulations, Momma.”

Stiles caught up with all of Derek’s family. John, Talia and Desmond were lovely and wonderful as ever, waving away their offer to help cook the meal. Derek’s siblings were awful and wonderful; Matthew was pretty chill, Valerie told them all about baby Daniel, Laura pinched Stiles’ butt teasingly before kissing his cheek, Cora and Cameron pretended not to be happy to see them, and Lee was ecstatic to see his favorite older brother. Derek’s aunts, uncles, cousins, and all the kids pointed out Stiles’ hair and pinched his cheeks, and fawned over Derek.

Peter, the eternal bachelor of the family, pretended to grope Stiles’ crotch right in front of Derek. “Is that a ring in your pocket or is that a ring?” he whispered.

Stiles rolled his eyes and punched him on the shoulder, while Derek bodily grabbed his uncle and shoved him out into the living room with a growl.

“I do have a gun in my cruiser, Peter,” John called out.

It was an hour and a half later when Stiles and Derek finally went up to the second floor where Derek’s grandmother was. Derek led the way, and Stiles couldn’t help staring at his ass.

“Stop it,” Derek muttered, looking back. He was wrinkling his nose and he looked so adorable. “We’re about to see Gigi. Stop that.”

“Your ass is in front of me and I know what’s under your jeans. How can I not stare?” Stiles said. He licked his lips, tonguing against his lip ring with a lascivious grin.

Derek flushed. “Love, no.”

Stiles grinned and he could see Derek’s flush deepen. They were standing at the top of the stairs, still two halls away from the library where Gigi was staying. Stiles stepped forward and Derek stepped back, and this went on until Stiles had his lover pinned against a semi-private corner.

Stiles leaned down, nosing against Derek’s collar, pressing a kiss to the arrow on his collar.

“No, Stiles,” Derek said, sounding so, so far from protesting. Not when he tilted his head back and bared his throat to Stiles’ hungry gaze.

“Really? No? You’re saying no to me, sweetheart?” Stiles asked, pressing closer so they were touching from knees to chest. He could feel Derek already semi-hard against his thigh, could only imagine what he’d see when he tugged down those tight jeans.

Stiles’ hands slid below Derek’s shirt to touch the warm skin of his lower back. He kept his face close so he could watch every expression on Derek’s face and kept his voice low and seductive as he spoke.

“I can’t believe I let you wear your new panties today, baby. Especially when I’m just aching to touch you all over, want to kiss you all over and then bend you over to touch your gorgeous ass covered in those sexy green booty shorts.”

“S-Stiles, there are… people…” Derek stuttered, eyes fluttering close. “C-could see…”

“–and I haven’t even seen them yet, have I?” Stiles asked, voice coy, and he was delighted at the shaky nod he got from Derek. “I just laid them out for you to wear and never got to see them on you.”

There was a shout from somewhere in the house that made Derek jump. It sent his groin brushing against Stiles’ thigh and he had to stifle a moan behind his hands.

Stiles pressed kisses to the back of his hands. “But I can imagine them on you, the way the green would look so gorgeous against your skin, sweetheart, how the cloth would stretch across your firm ass and frame it perfectly and…” Stiles sighed. “I can’t wait for later when it’s just us, baby, when I can put my mouth all over you and–”

A cough. “Stiles, sweetie pie, if you’ll kindly stop groping my grandson…”

Derek squeaked, though slightly muffled behind his hands. His eyes widened, looking absolutely mortified.

Stiles, on the other hand, just laughed. “Sorry, Gigi. Couldn’t resist.” He turned back, keeping Derek hidden until he could calm down. Thankfully, he himself was more presentable.

Stiles gaped when he saw her. “Gigi! Your hair!”

Evangeline “Gigi” Hale grinned, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “D’you like it?”

“It’s unicorn ass pink!” Stiles gaped. He yelped when Derek hit his shoulder.

Derek looked scandalized, eyes wide behind his glasses. “No swear words in front of my grandmother!”

Stiles pouted. Gigi just laughed.

“Oh, I’m used to far worse potty mouths,” Gigi said, winking. She turned around, letting her pink waist-length hair flow around her. “What do you think? I think this is better than the violet last time.”

Stiles watched as Derek face just softened and he stepped towards his grandmother, thankfully having calmed down from Stiles’ earlier teasing.

“I think you look beautiful, Gigi,” Derek said, wrapping her tinier frame in his big arms. “You always do.”

When Derek let go, Stiles darted forward to kiss her cheek. “I think you look really hot, Gigi.”

Derek sighed while Gigi giggled girlishly. She patted Stiles’ face. “Oh, but you say the nicest things, sweetie pie. And I love the splash of green. Derek’s favorite color, I see.” She winked.

Stiles just grinned proudly while Derek flushed. Stiles was sure he didn’t imagine Gigi’s meaningful look and the way she wiggled her fingers, but he just smiled as innocently as he could. He knew he wasn’t fooling her though. Gigi was one of the sharpest women Stiles has ever met.

“Now, come on you two,” Gigi said. “Come to the library so we can catch up. No more canoodling in dark corners. You have plenty of time to do all that at home with your little love games or whatnot.”

They followed, Derek sputtering and embarrassed and Stiles snickering.

Later that night, just before dessert, Stiles called for everyone’s attention and finally did what he had been wanting to do for years now as he kneeled in front of Derek.

Desmond was looking proud and already comforting a weeping Talia and also shaking hands with a delighted-looking John. Cora and Cameron were holding up cameras and filming everything, just as Stiles requested. Gigi was raising her wine glass, shouting “I knew it!”

Everyone looked excited at what was happening.

Derek’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, his mouth was slightly open in shock, and his hands were trembling, but underneath he looked so happy and so in love.

Stiles grinned, opening the box and showing Derek the ring, Stiles’ late mother’s ring fashioned into a new ring. He saw Derek’s eyes widened and knew his lover recognized it.

“Do I even have to ask?” Stiles asked, winking at him.

“Like hell you need to!” Laura shouted, laughing.

“Don’t be cheeky, son,” John said, rolling his eyes.

Stiles looked at Derek, who was laughing behind his hand.

Derek kissed Stiles on the tip of his upturned nose. “They want to hear it,” he said.

“Ok, then.” Stiles took a breath and cleared his throat. “Derek, love of my life–”

“Is there gonna be dirty talk?” Peter piped up.

Everyone in the room shushed him. Matt threw a napkin at his head.

Stiles sighed. “When we have kids, Peter is not allowed to be around him or her unsupervised, I swear.”

Gigi shrieked. More than a few people gasped. Talia, John and Desmond looked pleasantly surprised.

Valerie raised a fist in the air and looked at her new baby, Daniel. “Fuck yeah for kids!”

“Kids already?” Derek asked softly, not the least bit shaken, and Stiles fell in love with him all over again. “You’ve got it the other way around. Ask me to marry you first.”

Stiles sighed, as if it was such a burden. “Fine. Fine. Ok. One more time.” He took a deep breath.

“Derek, love of my life and the only man I have every truly loved,” Stiles said softly. The people in the room grew silent, knowing that this was it. “No other day has ever meant so much to me than the twenty-fifth of December, when fate decided to bring you to life so that I would get the chance to meet you, to be loved by you, to see you every day, you and your wonderful family.”

Stiles paused when he heard more than a few sniffles and bawling.

“So I might be a day early, but I actually couldn’t resist anymore,” Stiles said, laughing. “And I will gladly asked you again tomorrow if you want, but for now, in honor of tomorrow, the twenty-fifth, your birthday, which is one of the most important events in my life, I ask you to marry me and make me the happiest man on earth. What do you say?”

Derek smiled, so wide and happy and beautiful. “I love you. I love you so much.” He winked. “And do I even have to say it?”

“Oh, just kiss!” Peter groaned.

Stiles laughed as Derek tackled him to the floor and kissed him breathless.

The next day, the very second Derek woke up, Stiles did propose to him one more time.

* * *

It was the evening of the twenty-fifth and the newly-engaged couple found themselves at home, their home. They usually stayed at the Hale manor for almost a week to be with the family, but being newly engaged got them off the hook. Plus everyone was complaining that they were oozing too much happiness.

And lust, according to the ever-helpful Peter.

Gigi let them bow out early, though she took a moment to look at them first, looking so happy that Stiles had to hide his face in Derek’s shoulder to hide his tears.

So now here they were, finally in bed together, and Stiles was thrusting languidly into his husband’s – fiancé's, same thing, whatever – ass, enjoying the way Derek writhed and moaned on the bed. They’ve been at this for a while and Stiles enjoyed looking at his lover, stretched out on his back, spread out all pretty for Stiles, and positively clawing at the sheets.

Derek was wearing one of Stiles’ birthday- Christmas-engagement gifts to him, a pair of specially-ordered crotchless panties. They were the most adorable thing, allowing Stiles the perfect access to Derek’s leaking cock and his hungry hole all the while looking like he was still wearing his perfect panties.

They were a beautiful lacey white pair with white ruffles around the hips and little pink straps that framed Derek’s cock and parted at the back to show off his ass. There was even a bright pink ribbon that sat just at the top of where Derek’s cock poked through and it looked so fucking gorgeous that Stiles had to stroke the little bow every once in a while, his wrist and fingers also rubbing against Derek’s heavily-leaking cock and making a total mess of everything.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Derek cursed again and again, as Stiles jerked his hips just so. His body was covered in a sheen of sweet and there were bite marks and hickies scatted all over. Stiles just had to duck down and lick his neck.

“Stiles. More. Faster,” Derek said.

Stiles wordlessly complied, bracing his knees and elbows against the mattress and pumping his hips faster, harder. Derek moaned with every thrust and Stiles watched his cock bounce with every jerk.

“Hey, babe, I got a question,” Stiles asked. He pressed in deep inside Derek and swiveled his hips, smirking smugly when Derek keened. “Babe, can I color my hair for our wedding? I'll make it light brown, something to make my eyes pop when I say ‘I do’.”

And it spoke volumes about how much Derek knew him that he just nodded and managed to find the brainpower to respond. God, Stiles was so in love with this man.

“S-Sure,” Derek said. “I-if I can get a new tattoo.”

“What do you – oh, god, that’s good – plan on getting?” Stiles asked, shivering when Derek hitched his legs higher around Stiles’ body and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

“A-A – aaah, fuck – maybe a flower to add to the – shit! – the vine on my hip,” Derek said. “For… for you, and then I can – oh god, there harder – add to it when we… when we have kids.”

Stiles’ hips stuttered to a stop and Derek’s hands flew to his back, clawing at him to move. Stiles squeaked.

“Sorry, babe, just surprised me is all,” Stiles said, leaning down to press kisses to Derek’s face. He slowed his tempo and thrust deep instead, stroking Derek’s insides in the best way. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Derek smiled. “For you. I’d do it for you, of course.”

Stiles leaned down to kiss him, and Derek immediately opened his mouth when Stiles kissed him deeply, tongues tangling and breaths mingling. Derek’s tongue surged into his mouth and Stiles let him, playfully fighting and licking into each other’s mouths, giggling and feeling so happy.

Stiles grinned when a well-aimed thrust had Derek groaning loudly, one arm curling around Stiles’ bicep, the engagement ring catching against Stiles’ kin. It was then Stiles had a sudden thought.

“Maybe I can finally get my cock pierced as a wedding gift, baby,” Stiles teased. “What do you think?”

As if in reply, Derek suddenly came, right then and there, eyes just as wide and shocked at Stiles. Stripes of cum streaked through their stomach and the pretty bow above Derek’s cock and Stiles looked down at his fiancé, who was breathing heavily and looking teary-eyed.

“Sweetheart, are you–”

“Y-You. You. Go on,” Derek said in stuttering breaths. “Come. In me.”

Stiles couldn’t deny that request and he started thrusting faster. He squeaked when Derek’s ass tightened around his cock and Derek kept hitching his hips just so to add more stimulation.

Then suddenly Derek whispered, “Maybe I can finally get my nipples pierced”

“Oh, fuck you,” Stiles managed to mutter before he orgasmed, a quick moment suspended in utter bliss.

A few minutes later and they find themselves cleaned up and righted and Stiles in his Spiderman boxers and Derek in a snug pair of leopard-printed hiphuggers. Derek was spread on top of Stiles, his face to his neck, and they traded kisses and whispered secrets, happy and blissfully in love.

Derek’s eyes were drifting close and he pressed one last kiss to his fiancé’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Stiles. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby,” Stiles whispered. “Merry Christmas, and happy birthday.”

Stiles closed his eyes, following his husband – fiancé's, same thing, whatever – into dreamland.


End file.
